digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Bio Warriors
This is going to be a one-shot manga. Going to be written by: DeepbloodEclipse and SetoUchiha. Going to be drawn by, SetoUchiha Plot (More will be written later) Digivice The Bio Digivice uses a virtual interface produced by the circular display, the red socket on the side of the display is where tamers insert Digi Chips loaded with data that allows them to use their many BioMerging abilities. The digivice can also be used as a communicator, adopting their pre digivice cellphone capabilities. Image:Yaza's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Yazamoto "Yaza" Tsukazu:' Maroon Base w/ Green Grip Image:Alex's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Alexander "Alex/Sasha" Chaĭkovskaya:' Blue Base w/ White Grip Image:Lizzy's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Elizabeth "Lizzy" Reed:' Violet Base w/ White Grip Image:Akuto's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Ishikawa Akuto:' Black Image:Kyaku's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Kyaku "Kyu" Yūyake:' Black Base w/ Green Grip Image:Haru's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Haru Gao:' Black Base w/ Red Grip Image:Friederick's_Digivice_(2nd_Look)_.png|'Friedrick Köhler:' Brown Base w/ Black Grip BioMerging BioMerge: This takes the same way as the BioMerge in the third season of Digimon. But there are still many differences. This type of BioMerge is different. It can be done in any digivolution state and the state still stays the same, but there are times that BioMerge can make the rank go up. Examp: Rookie Digimon BioMerge to Champion Level. The BioMerge can also Digivole into the next Digi Rank. In most BioMerge, if the Tamer has enough inner-data, the shape of the BioMerged Digimon will take the shape or form of the tamer, since the two becomes one and this is called a True BioMerge. But if the Tamer does not have enough inner-data, the process will have the BioMerge Digimon to look more like itself than the Tamer. Not all Tamerscan become a True BioMerge. All BioMerged Digimon all have Bio infront of their name, except for Digimon transformation. In some cases of True BioMerge, the Digimon and Tamer can Digivolve into another digimon appearance. Examp: Yazamoto BioMerge with MagnAngemon-X and BioMerge Digivolve to HolyAngemon, the rare version of the original MagnAngemon. Examp 2: Haru BioMerge with WarGreymon-X to BioMerge Digivolve to EmperorGreymon. To activate a BioMerge the Tamer unleashes his/her inner-data and yell out, "BioMerge, activate!" Double BioMerge: Only strong tamers cand Double Biomerge. This can happen when there are twin digimon and if the Tamer has tramindous inner-data. For some reason the only way for a Digimon that has a twin can only Double BioMerge with its twin and not just a regular BioMerge. 80% of the results of Double BioMerge are True BioMerge. Triple Biomerge: Not much is known. The Tamer's inner-data is the Base color of their digivice. When the Tamer is sourronded by their inner-data it looks more like aura or inner Ki Weapons can also be BioMerged, they can be used to fight Digimon and turn a Tamer's Digimon into a weapon via Digimon Battle Chips. Examp: Leomon weapon BioMerge with gloves turns into the "Kings Fist", a gauntlet weapon that enhances the wielders physical strength and reflexes to that of a lions. Characters Yazamoto Tsukazu Personality: Stubborn, Energetic, Competitive. Fighting style: Traditional Kendo and Batto Jutsu Ryu. Partners: Gatomon, Elecmon, Bearmon. Bio: Yaza is a tech wiz. He learned about Digimon ever since his first digiegg came out from his laptop. The Digiegg hatched into Zurumon twins. They later digivolved into Elecmon and Bearmon. Yaza found Gatomon in a dark ally way while chased by the organization. His family owns a sword martial arts dojo where he learned his fighting style. Alexander Chaĭkovskaya Personality: Cold, cynical, selfish, arrogant. Fighting Style: Marksmanship. Partners: Monmon, DemiDevimon, Tentomon. Bio: Born during a revolution to freedom fighter parents, had a rough childhood with constant problems like famine and violence, orphaned at a young age and forced to survive alone in the cruel world made him cynical & selfish. From the loneliness he developed an interest for tech, through which the discovered the world of digimon. Elizabeth Reed Personality: Friendly, helpful, vigorous, stubborn. Partners: Hawkmon, Pyomon, Lunamon. Fighting style: Bow and Arrow. Bio: Is a college student from M.I.T, during her work with a computer she discovered about digimon and gradually got involved with them. She learned how to use the bow and arrow from her athlete father. Ishikawa Akuto Personality: Cruel, Cold, Selfish, Arrogant, Evil. Fighting style: Fencing. Partners: Galacticmon(mobile base), Lilithmon, Beelzemon, an army of reprogrammed Knightmons as bodyguards. Bio: Is a man with few words but great ambitions, wants to conquer the world with an army of reprogrammed digimon, his reasons are still unknown. Yūyake Kyaku Personality: Cold, Calculating, Temperamental, Stubborn, Neutral Fighting style: Hand to hand combat, skilled marksman. Partners: Wizardmon-XR, Kotemon-XR (♂), Kotemon-XR (♀) Bio: His reasons for joining the organization are unknown. He shares a strong bond with his partner Wizardmon, is considered a lone-wolf in the organization, always does what he wants to do and what he thinks is right. Haru Gao Personality: Somewhat Dense and quite childish, go-getting. Fighting style: Sengoku Cross Spear Techniques, Chinese Martial Arts. Partners: Agumon, Falcomon, Lalamon. Bio: Accidentally fell into the digi world one day and was attacked by wild digimon, was saved by Kyaku and followed him back into the ____ Organization, where he ended up joining, much to his unknowing what is actually going on. Friedrich Köhler Personality: Selfish, evil and a total sly rat, has no care whatsoever for his allies, as long as he gets brownie points. Fighting Style: Staff Martial arts, Marksmanship. Partners: Piedmon, Keramon, Goburimon. Bio: Is and ex mercenary that thinks that he can earn a lot of money from this digimon business, hates Kyaku for an unknown reason, likes to suck up to people in higher positions then himself. The _________ Organization The ________ Organization dislikes Digimon and rewrites codes in both the X-Antibody and normal that they capture. These Digimon will have an R at the ends of their names for Reprogrammed. This terroristic organization wants to dominate both the Digital World and the Human World.